


Зови меня по имени

by White_Kou



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О вреде уменьшительно-ласкательных слов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зови меня по имени

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: LenaST

— Я дома! — крикнул Фенрис, бросив ключи на столик в прихожей.

Ему, конечно же, никто не ответил. 

В последнее время Хоук стал часто задерживаться на работе допоздна, приходил домой уставший, еле языком ворочал. По-быстрому чмокал в лоб или в щеку, принимал душ и ложился спать, отвернувшись к стенке. 

Фенрис подозревал, что у Гаррета кто-то появился. 

— Эх… Кажется, пора собирать вещички и уматывать, пока не дали пинка под зад, — вздохнул он, разглядывая себя в зеркале.

Только куда он пойдет — безработный, никому не нужный, еще и без образования. Не к Данариусу же возвращаться! Ну да, бывший работодатель наверняка примет его с распростертыми объятьями. Фенрис так и видел плакаты со своим изображением «Звезда стрип-клуба Минратоус снова на сцене!» После этого будут танцы у шеста, скомканные баксы за резинкой стрингов, алчные, липкие взгляды клиентов и регулярный трах с боссом.

Не для того он сбежал и скрывался, чтобы вот так просто перечеркнуть год обретенной свободы. Только можно ли назвать такую жизнь действительно свободной?  
Год назад, загнанный в угол и окруженный шестерками Данариуса, Фенрис уже мысленно готовился к последующему наказанию, как в подворотню завернул невзрачный тип в потертых джинсах и ношеном свитере. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот мужик сисадминской наружности голыми руками уделает пятерку накачанных мордоворотов!А потом была рука, помогающая подняться, незнакомая квартира и горячий ужин. Фенрис все думал, что его в скорости попросят освободить жилплощадь или расплатиться натурой. Но нет: Хоук мало того, что ничего не требовал, еще и помог с новым паспортом. Откуда у обычного программера столько связей Фенрис не вникал. Но и не сильно удивился, когда однажды утром проснулся в постели Гаррета. 

Их отношения развивались как в дешевом романчике для впечатлительных барышень: кофе в постель, ужин при свечах, прогулки под звездами. Разве что без цветов и плюшевых медведей. Проблемы начались, когда в доме закончились книги, а интернет наскучил: Фенрис решил заняться поисками работы. Он объяснил Гаррету, что не может постоянно находиться в четырех стенах, что мается от бездель, а сам едва успевал прикусывать язык, с которого готово было сорваться: «Я чувствую себя твоей содержанкой. Тупой блондинкой, сидящей на шее у сожителя. Блядью, раздвигающей ноги за шмотки». Хоук внимательно выслушал, пообещал помочь и попросил не выходить из дома в одиночку — опасался, что Данариус не прекратил поиски звезды своего шоу.

С местом, которое подыскал ему Гаррет, у Фенриса как-то не срослось. Дело было, наверное, даже не в татуировках, соблазнительно оплетающих его тело, а в манерах — жестах, осанке и походке, которые выдавали в нем танцора стрип-индустрии. После правого хука и сбитых костяшек о челюсть чрезмерно настырного ухажера, Хоук заявил, что с работой Фенрису придется немного подождать. Надеялся, видимо, пристроить своего любовника в исключительно женский коллектив. 

Поиски нового места работы затянулись, а когда стало ясно, что «немного подождать» было придумано просто для отмазки, Фенрис взял дело в свои руки. Безуспешно, к его огромному разочарованию.

Месяц назад, когда он, уставший и злой, как сотня чертей, поздно вернулся домой, Хоук пристал с расспросами. Спокойно поговорить им, увы, не удалось. Распсиховавшись, Фенрис перенес свою подушку с одеялом на диван и заявил, что спать вместе больше не намерен. 

С тех пор все пошло не так. Гаррет спрашивал — Фенрис огрызался, Гаррет приносил еду из ресторана — Фенрис заявлял, что не голоден, Гаррет уходил, забирая из дома все ключи — Фенрис закатывал скандал, обвиняя Хоука, что, мол, он еще хуже Данариуса: тот хотя бы иногда разрешал выходить на улицу.

Потом все внезапно прекратилось — запасные ключи оказались на месте, а Хоук, — о, ужас!— побрился. И почти перестал с ним разговаривать. Даже проигнорировал, когда Фенрис переместился в их общую кровать и призывно погладил по плечу. Пробормотал «спокойной ночи» и почти сразу же уснул.

А теперь, когда ко всем этим «радостям» прибавились еще и регулярные задержки на работе, Фенрис почувствовал, что скоро их отношениям наступит конец.  
— Вот и закончилась красивая сказка, — сказал он, окидывая взглядом темный потолок.

Тишина в квартире ответила ему мрачным согласием.

Хоук, как и ожидалось, вернулся поздно. Принял душ, поцеловал в щеку, назвал «солнышком» и отправился спать. «Солнышко» резануло по нервам, словно иголка по стеклу. Завтра был выходной, а играть в молчанку весь день у Фенриса не было ни малейшего желания.

Он проснулся пораньше, чтобы не сталкиваться с Гарретом. С работой все еще было туго, если Хоук прямо сейчас ему скажет об окончании их отношений — что тогда делать? Прогулка по городу не помогла привести мысли в порядок, скорее, наоборот — от переживаний едва ли не руки тряслись. Фенрис чувствовал, что избежать «серьезного разговора» ему, скорее всего, не удастся.

Его опасения подтвердились, когда ближе к вечеру позвонил Гаррет и попросил вернуться домой пораньше.

— Двум смертям не бывать, одной не миновать, — с улыбкой пробормотал Фенрис, открывая входную дверь. Получилось не очень убедительно — чувствовал он себя препаршиво.

— Прости, что вызвал тебя так внезапно, — с порога начал Хоук. — Боялся, что мясо остынет.

По квартире плыл умопомрачительный аромат, а в гостиной стоял сервированный стол.

«Прощальный ужин, значит?» — печально подумал Фенрис, тяжело сглотнув слюну — есть захотелось просто зверски.

В животе громко заурчало.

— Мой руки и прошу за стол, солнышко, — Хоук улыбнулся и сделал приглашающий жест.

Этот вечер мог бы стать образцовой сценой для какой-нибудь романтической мелодрамы. Фенрис за пару часов услышал в свой адрес столько уменьшительно-ласкательных, сколько не слышал за всю свою жизнь. Хоук порхал над ним, как наседка или назойливая мамочка: следил, чтобы в бокале всегда было вино, постоянно предлагал то или иное блюдо… 

Доставал, как мог, в общем.

Когда изрядно подвыпивший и слегка пошатывающийся Гаррет включил на проигрывателе какой-то заунывный романтический медляк и пригласил на танец, не забыв добавить еще одно «солнышко», Фенрис не выдержал:

— Хоук, — спросил он, вытирая губы салфеткой. — А называя меня солнышком, ты какую модель мира имеешь ввиду — гео— или гелиоцентрическую?  
Хоук застыл на мгновение, явно что-то обдумывая. Потом выключил магнитофон и со вздохом упал на стул:

— Я так больше не могу. Ну что ОПЯТЬ не так?

Фенрис удивленно сморгнул. 

— Гаррет, ты не заболел? — ляпнул он невпопад.

Возвращаясь домой, Фенрис с содроганием думал как минимум о затяжной беседе с взаимными обвинениями, которые непременно закончились бы крупной ссорой или окончательным разрывом отношений. Но романтический ужин с «солнышками», «зайчиками» и «котиками»?..

— Тебе не понравилось? Я плохо готовлю? Фенрис, черт возьми, я уже не знаю, как тебе угодить! — воскликнул Хоук, хватив кулаком по столу. — Я две недели ходил на эти долбанные курсы после работы, уставал, как собака, старался быть вежливым и даже пальцем тебя не трогал, после того, как ты ушел на диван. Изабелла дрессировала меня, будто я собачонка какая-то. Я писал конспекты, сидел в кругу законченных неудачников, выслушивая их проблемы и рассказывая о своих. Чужим людям! И ради чего?!

— А… кгм… Изабелла — это кто? — спросил Фенрис осипшим голосом.

— Мой психолог, — буркнул Хоук, явно выдохшийся после своей возмущенной тирады.

— А курсы?..

— Идеальных отношений. Меня даже побриться заставили, сказали, что… Ты чего?

Фенрис трясся, наклонив голову, и всхлипывал, не в силах выдавить из себя ни слова.

— Ты… на курсы… отно… — Он расхохотался, едва не свалившись со стула.

Хоук сидел с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Ты постоянно был всем недоволен, что мне еще оставалось делать? — спросил он, когда Фенрис, наконец, успокоился.

— А я думал, что ты побрился, потому что запал на кого-то другого.

Они замолчали, разглядывая друг друга, словно впервые. 

— Я места себе не находил, — начал Гаррет. — Думал, ты хочешь вернуться к Данариусу.

Фенрис вздрогнул и одарил его убийственным взглядом.

— Ну… Ты так рвался «работать»… Что мне было думать?

— Что я хочу работать… А не сидеть у тебя на шее, — выдал Фенрис самое сокровенное.

Гаррет открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но передумал и мотнул головой.

— А эти твои курсы…

— Изабелла сказала, что если ты захочешь уйти от меня после такого вечера, то…

— Да уж. Вот она — проверка на прочность, — снова рассмеялся Фенрис. — Гаррет, если я бываю иногда… резковатым… Это не потому, что я раздражен или вроде того. Мое прошлое, ты же понимаешь… 

— Я понял, золотце, — кивнул Гаррет, но увидев еще один убийственный взгляд, поспешил добавить. — Ласковые слова настраивают партнера на положительный лад, ими можно поддержать, приободрить или даже задобрить, — процитировал он. — Говоря теплые слова любимому, мы выражаем свою любовь, показываем свое трепетное отношение…

— Гаррет! — воскликнул Фенрис, сгорая от желания заткнуть себе уши. 

Хоук мгновенно замолчал, мрачно уставившись на него.

— Забудь эти долбанные курсы. И свой конспект. Выброси, сожги его нахрен! Ты можешь просто… называть меня по имени?

— Но как же?.. — начал Хоук.

— Без всех этих уменьшительно-ласкательных, без зоопарка и наименованиями небесных тел. Если тебе так хочется выразить свою любовь, можешь просто… поцеловать меня.  
Гаррет усмехнулся, хмыкнув, и потянулся к Фенрису за поцелуем.

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо добавил он, когда, наконец, смог оторваться от его губ.

— А работу я все равно найду, — хитро улыбнулся Фенрис, облизнувшись.

— О, боже! — отчаянно воскликнул Хоук, возведя очи горе.

— Мм… Мне нравится. Но давай всё же лучше по имени, — рассмеялся Фенрис, обнимая Гаррета.


End file.
